Paparazzi
by halfpipez
Summary: You know they'll all laugh about this at some point after the entire ordeal. Tyson's laziness causes some problems for the rest of the team while they're trying to train at the park. Who knew paparazzi could be so violent?


There was only one thing Tyson liked more than a five-course meal.

"Tyson, I need help with something…" Kai said, walking into the dojo with his hands in his pockets.

Tyson grinned, hearing it despite the quiet tone. "Huh? Didn't quite catch that!" He said smirking, cupping a hand near his ear. "What did you say?" He asked, prolonging each syllable, looking as innocent as possible.

"I need help." Kai said shortly, rather irritated at the entire fiasco that led him to asking the question in the first place. Though, fiasco might've been an exaggeration.

It was a simple training exercise with Kenny, which went awry. They had been in the park playing in the dish there, when a bunch of random fans and paparazzi came out of nowhere and started bombarding them with questions about whether Tyson had quit the team. Apparently they were all under the impression that since Tyson had stopped training as much with the team since the BEGA incident that he was no longer a Bladebreaker, or part of the BBA Revolutions. Rei had attempted rather feebly to pacify their new and overly excited audience by saying that everything was totally fine and Tyson was just relaxing, but this didn't go over well. Instead they were assailed with even more questions, this time relating to whether Kai had gotten lax on the training regime. Needless to say that Kai was rather annoyed at this point and had tried to shut them all up for the sake of all that is holy, but the effort was in vain. Max had even tried talking to some of the fans, but they were only interested in the gossip.

So there he was, asking Tyson of all people to help. It was a very sad day for the former leader of the Bladebreakers. He was almost sure that Hell had frozen over. At least he wouldn't burn there when he died. Unfortunately that was the only bright side of the situation Kai could think of.

"What is it?" Tyson coaxed smugly, knowing very well that it pained Kai to be asking such a question to him.

"They're everywhere. Fans, paparazzi, news reporters… and they keep asking about you." Kai said through gritted teeth. It was all Tyson's fault after all. If he hadn't decided to take a couple weeks off from training, this wouldn't have happened!

Tyson grinned. "They're asking for me? Really? Aww shucks! Might as well go out and give them autographs and stuff!!" He got to his feet and practically bounced out of the dojo, leaving Kai to stare after him in wonder. How the hell had he gotten to that conclusion? If anything, those crazy people wanted a juicy gossip story about how the team broke up – again.

Kai followed him out, trailing behind the grinning 'blader. He really just wanted those annoying people gone. The magazines must really be desperate for a hot story if they're going after the Bladebreakers. After all, they weren't exactly popular in the world of teen magazines unless they were doing an issue on Beyblades. Teenagers much preferred to read about movie stars and singers. Kai had never seen the appeal, though that was partly because of the damn paparazzi following them everywhere. But in a sport like Beyblading, he guessed it wasn't possible to avoid them now that they had won so many titles. Oh joy, oh rapture.

"Tyson, they want to know whether you quit the team." Kai said a bit loudly so the boy could hear him from the distance.

Said boy turned around in confusion, slowing down to walk beside Kai. "Why would they think that? Bladebreaker forever, right?" Tyson said simply. "I'll never quit the team until the day I die! Unlike you."

Kai was very willing to punch him at that moment, though he merely clenched his fists at his side and continued walking, though at a faster pace. "C'mon, I think Kenny nearly had a panic attack around the time I left to get you, so the sooner we get rid of them the sooner he stops letting his Beyblade wreak havoc in the park."

"Heh, he's used to getting panic attacks. He had them all the time, and back when I first met you he almost fainted! Can't be that bad, can it?"

_Oh, it's bad._ Kai thought to himself, feeling the urge to punch Tyson again as they rounded the corner. Now the park was in sight, and all they could see was a massive crowd of people and flashing cameras that surely had blinded their fellow teammates.

"Wow! I didn't know we could fit so many crazy fans down there!" Tyson commented excitedly. "Alright, since they obviously want to see me, you can go ahead and get the rest of the Bladebreakers out of there, 'kay Kai?"

Kai really didn't like being ordered, especially by Tyson, but it was a decent plan of action. After all, Tyson was the only person who could pacify the crowd. "Alright. Just hurry up." Kai said in return, his eyes flashed in annoyance. Since when could a training session go so wrong?

Unfortunately for both of them, the words 'hurry up' took on a new meaning. The paparazzi had spotted Tyson before he had even started down the hill and they were on him like predators. Kai could no longer see his signature blue and red cap as they had swarmed in on him. He smirked. It was nice to see Tyson being questioned instead of him. He looked down, over to where he left the rest of the team and saw that they were fine, though Kenny seemed to be a little out of it. That was good. All they needed to do now was go back to the dojo and let Tyson debunk all the rumours and – wait… didn't Tyson always suck up the rumours like a sponge and go along with everything?

Kai gave a quick glance over to the crowd of people and prayed that Tyson didn't make a fool out of himself. _Just tell the truth and we'll be off those gossip channels for another day…_ Kai thought to himself.

"Hey Kai!" Max grinned, relieved to see that Kai hadn't been attacked like Tyson. "Wanna get out of here then? I think Kenny nearly had a heart attack!"

"I think that's an understatement." Ray laughed. "Honestly, I didn't realize we were celebrities. Seriously, the only people who've ever really interviewed us have been the people from the sports channel!"

"That's not the case anymore." Kai shook his head. "I just hope Tyson gets them off our backs. If he had just shown up for practice, this wouldn't be happening."

"Those are the consequences we have to pay for his laziness." Ray shrugged in good humour. "Though I'll admit that his laziness is the last thing I thought I'd ever get in trouble for!"

"His laziness just earned him extra time in the dish." Kai deadpanned.

"For Kenny's sake, he should train with us more often." Max agreed, though he was holding in laughter. Ray seemed to be doing the same thing, though they burst out laughing a moment later. Who could have ever fathomed they'd get bombarded with questions about Tyson's leave from the team when all it had been was him being lazy?

Kai still found the entire ordeal to be a pain in the butt, though he still cracked a smile.

* * *

Hey all :D So I was sorta bored one day and wondered: what if Kai said something out of the ordinary? Anyways, I had no idea where the fic was going and it ended up like this. A few weeks later, I decided to finish it off and post it! So I hope you like it! I'll admit it was absolutely random and I just really wanted to see Tyson look like he's in charge for a change.

In any case, I hope you like it enough to review!

~hikari-kasumi


End file.
